


Here Comes a Thought

by Cassplay



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Harley Quinn: The Animated Series, Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Anti-Capitalist Poison Ivy, Cunnilingus, F/F, Past Abuse, Trans Female Character, Trans Poison Ivy, that all your horny evaporates and you just want to cuddle?, you ever see something so overwhelmingly wholesome from your partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Poison Ivy reminisces mid-sex.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 287





	Here Comes a Thought

**Author's Note:**

> what's up I'm disappointed at the Harley Quinn animated series for bending over backwards to make sure you know these ladies like men

“Oh, fuck, Harl!” Ivy’s hands fisted the sheets below her. She let out a groan. “Shit, Harl, I’m gonna…”

“Uh huh, yeah you are, Red.” Harley said, briefly pulling away from her girlfriend’s pussy. This earned a groan from the green skinned woman.

“Harley, please!” Poison Ivy said, and looked down. What she saw melted her heart.

Her girlfriend, Harley Quinn, had resumed eating her out. She was looking up adoringly at Ivy with those pale blue eyes.

A barrage of thoughts and feelings rushed through her. Many, and complex; most of them began and ended with her girlfriend.

Harley had come so far. From, what Harley herself had described as, ‘His Doormat’ to now was a huge change. Even before that, she had been so closeted that she had feared her own wants. Then again, part of that never went away for any of them.

Poison Ivy’s thoughts stretched past that. Harley had recovered so much in the time since she left Him. While neither of them would ever be glad Harleen had gone through that, Harley had confided that she felt like she was coming to accept it as a part of what had made her the incredible, confident, and sexy supervillain she was today. Perhaps those adjectives were just what Ivy thought, but they were correct. She was so proud of Harley.

A tongue inside her glanced across a particularly sensitive area, and Ivy let out a gasp. That was another thing. Sometimes Ivy could hardly believe it. She would sometimes wake up at night, her mind thrown back two lives ago. Back before she was Poison Ivy, back before she was Pamela. She knew she shouldn’t, but she hated herself when she felt a pull of recognition for the first name she went by.

When she was first checked in to Arkham, she couldn’t stand people. People couldn’t stand her, they hadn’t for the past decade. They wouldn’t give her the time of day, only night. Harleen did, though. Perhaps humans were fools, worshipping the people who were slowly roasting them alive. But Harleen was… different. She at least tried to understand why Ivy did what she did, rather than just peer lecherously down at her in a straitjacket.

“Pammy?” Harley stopped, concerned. “You’re crying.”

Ivy reached a hand up, she was.

“Tears of joy, Harl.” She said, smiling down at her girlfriend.

“Are you sure?” Harley asked. Ivy just nodded. Harley glanced downwards. “Do you want me to keep going?”

“No, I’m good, can we just cuddle?” She asked.

Harley smiled and nodded. She crawled up the bed and into her girlfriend’s arms, dragging the duvet with her. They held each other under the covers, green skin to bleached white.

Harley put her hand up and used a thumb to wipe away the tears.

“Happy anniversary, Pamb-a-lamb.” Harley said, closing the distance between them for a chaste kiss.


End file.
